Truths and Reconciliations
by IvoryMaster
Summary: Something falls out of the sky, so Rias and her peerage investigate, but they will soon learn truths and revelations thought to be lost to time. And what exactly does Ophis know about the Halo Array?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own High School DxD or the Halo Franchise. One-shot.**

"You two be careful with that thing. We don't want to damage it any further than it has already sustained." Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club and king piece of her peerage, warns her two members/peerage members, Yuuto Kiba and Issei Hyoudou.

"Right." Currently, these two students are carrying something… peculiar, even for devil standards because they aren't too sure about what exactly they have in their possession. Rias and the rest of her peerage were heading towards the clubroom, normal as they can be, until _something_ came falling out of the sky, friction with the atmosphere causing the peculiar object to be engulfed in flames, leaving behind a trail. It was not long before it crash-lands near the club building on school grounds, causing a small tremor to the area near. Releasing the important of keeping the peace, Rias orders those around her to quickly move themselves to the crash site to inspect whatever has landed in the school before anyone else goes searching for it. They weren't too sure what to expect—they assumed something relating to either devils, angels, or fallen angels. Once they reach the crash site, confused looks and blank expression plagued all of them for they didn't know what exactly they were looking that. They do know the object in question was heavily damaged and still in one piece. They wanted—needed—to take it somewhere else before anyone else came, so Rias had Kiba and Issei carry it to the clubroom once it cooled down, and for extra precaution, Akeno placed a sheet over it as to not draw too much unwanted attention.

Seeing the door to the clubroom, Rias walks ahead and holds the door open for Issei and Kiba, guiding them in.

"Just put it on the table." She tells them. Trailing not too far behind the pawn and knight is the rest of Rias's peerage: Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou. Kiba and Issei place the covered object on the table and take steps backwards to distance themselves from the object. They don't know what it is, so they would rather not stand near it in the off chance it does something to them like explode. The other members quickly huddle around the covered object, each one looking at the object, pondering about it could be. The only bit of information they do have is it looks rather advanced. Issei likes to think of it as a high-tech cube-shaped object.

"Okay, we brought it in, so now what?" Issei inquires to Rias, but she remains silent, lost in her thought about what the object before her could be.

"Anybody have an idea about what that thing is?" Koneko asks the group, looking directly at the object as she takes a bite out of a chocolate bar, smelling the distinct smell of heated metal and charred earth.

"It looked pretty high-tech, so maybe some sort of miniature, cubic satellite that must have fallen out of orbit." Issei answers.

"I don't think technology has gotten to the point where they start sending cubed-shaped satellite out into space, especially at that size. Plus, I don't think satellites look like that"

"It's the best guest I've got. What do you think, Kiba?"

"Well, I don't know what to think, but I doubt we are going to get anywhere if we just stand here and speculate."

"But we don't know if this thing is dangerous." Xenovia enters the conversation. "It has been in space, so as far as we know, this thing could be radioactive."

"If it was radioactive, then we would know." Akeno interjects, disproving Xenovia's theory. "We devils have… special protection that can warns us if an object is radioactive, so believe me when I say that it isn't radioactive."

"Interesting. I guess I'll have to take your word on it." Xenovia nods her head. "But I still feel like there is something off about it, other than it being completely damaged."

"Like I said, we won't know if we don't take action." Kiba reiterates once more, his eyes making direct contact with Rias, to which she sends him a single nod. Returning her nod, Kiba takes one step forward, extending out his right hand as he grips the sheet covering the object and slowly pulls it away, unveiling to the peerage the peculiar object once more.

The size is quite impressive, being only a bit larger than a human head. It does have a spherical shape, but a closer examination reveals that it actually has a cubic shape to it with rounded edges. The object used to boast a precise geometry to it, but crashing landing on earth's surface caused it to obtain scratches and concave dents compromising its symmetry, not to mention functionality. The front side of the object has a large, circular glass screen located right in the middle (They assume it is the front side because it is the only side with a screen). The screen itself has a large crack running down the top and stopping somewhere towards the middle. It does occur to the group that the cracked screen may function as an eye or some sort of viewing screen, but exactly is it supposed to do?

Their momentary concentration is broken when they hear the club door open. All the member look toward the door, laying their eyes on two familiar figures.

"I see the Occult Research Club has managed to take care of the anomaly." One of the bespectacled girl comments, adjusting her glasses as the other spectacled girl with long hair stands behind her.

"Sona, Tsubaki, Good to see you two." Rias welcomes.

"It is good to see you too, Rias. I take it you were the ones who quickly cleaned up that mess before anybody noticed."

"You assumed right. We can't something fallen from space just sitting on school grounds. Besides, if I didn't do something, you would have. If anything does happen at this school, you are the always one of the first ones to know. Besides, I am sure you and Tsubaki would have noticed the trailing smoke and the small tremor that occurred. In any case, we've taken care of it, but we are stumped as what it is. Care to take a gander at it? "The Gremory Heiress offers, stepping aside as the student council president and vice president approach, beholding the advance-looking cubed-shaped object. Sona looks over to Rias and looks back at the object, moving her hand towards her eyes and adjusts her own glasses. Tsubaki does the same.

"It looks rather advance but heavily damaged. That is to be expected if an object just falls out of the sky and crash-lands." Sona comments.

"I don't believe this object has any origins with the three factions. If anything, it looks man-made." Tsubaki adds on, still examining the cubed-object with intense scrutiny.

"That's what we initially concluded, but something like that looks too advanced to be considered man-made. Perhaps the work of another party we are unfamiliar with." Rias speculates, moving closer to Sona. "Perhaps… this could be the work of the Khaos Brigade?" Everyone in the room fell silent as they look on to Rias.

"You think the Khaos Brigade might have something to do with this?"

"I am not one-hundred percent sure, Sona, but I am running out of ideas as where it could have came from."

"I'd like to keep my options open for a while before I deem it to be part of the Khaos Brigade. They may me some terrorist group, I don't think they have anything to do with this object. It fell from space after all, and I've never heard of no space devils." Sona jokes, still maintaining a sense of seriousness about her.

"You might be right about that, but if it didn't come from the Khaos Brigade, devils, angels, fallen angels, or man-made, then we are left with little to say about where this object came from." Rias turns around and looks out towards the other members. "If anybody has any ideas, I am all ears because we don't know what to make of this." The member exchange looks with one another, but it seems nothing is coming to mind. Rias breathes out. She can't blame any of them if they don't have ideas to find out more about the object. It is at this moment Issei steps up.

"You know… I bet Azazel would know something. Isn't working on gadgets and tinkering up his alley? For crying out loud, that guy has a rocket arm that can extend itself to far distances." It is not a bad idea. Azazel's intellect and ingenuity could perhaps reveal the origins of the object if given enough time. He has worked on more complicated things in the past, so it might be a piece of cake of the someone with a mind like his.

"No. I get the feeling he wouldn't know much about what the cubed object is." Rias answers. "He may be some sort of engineer, but I don't think he would be much use regarding deciphering what this thing is. Also, I would prefer to not have to bring him in on this. I already have enough to deal with as it is." Rias, deciding to break the hesitant stalemate, takes one step forward, separating herself from the rest as she stands directly in front of the object. Her eyes glide over the object, endeavoring to locate anything that could give her some indication as to what it is, but nothing comes to mind. Sona joins her, now having two king pieces standing out in front of the group, staring down the cubed-shaped object.

"Perhaps there is an on switch on this thing?" Sona casually suggests.

"I don't see any on switch. Besides, after taking such a nasty fall, I doubt it is going to turn on anytime soon." Rias replies.

"Maybe it's a human experimental machine of some sort." Gasper suggests, popping his head out from behind Issei. "It kind of reminds me of the machines I destroy in my handheld system."

"I don't think this thing has anything correlation with your hand-held system, Gasper."

"Maybe if we check its underside, we might find something." Asia intervenes, stepping forward a bit.

"It's worth a shot." Rias gently places her hand on top of the cubic object, feeling the faint heat of the crash transferring into her hand, surprised since she thought the heat would have dissipated at this point. She slides her hand across to remove the thin layer of dirt, feeling the rough, scratched texture rubbing against her hand. She moves her hand towards its underside, ready to lift it up. She is successful in lifting it up ever so slightly until….

"ZZZZZZZZ!" it screeches without warning, causing Rias to retract her hand to shield her ears from the horrid sound along with everybody else. It continues its nerve-wrecking screech for a few seconds before it dies down slowly. Rias, who has already backed away with Sona, assume a readied position along with everybody else, with Issei calling upon the Red Dragon Emperor as his arm is covered by his sacred gear with Asia moving behind him, Kiba and Xenovia materializing their swords, Akeno standing fast, and Koneko propping up her fist. The only one who doesn't prepare is Gasper, who cowers behind Issei.

"ZZZZZZ… ger…" It unleashes another screech of static. Rias was the only one who slightly lets her guard down, wondering what that last part was all about.

"What's it doing?" Xenovia ask, herself in a readied position to send down a slash if needed to.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Issei responds. Rias continues to observe, curious as to what this object is endeavoring to do for she did hear the last bit of its noise. It did sound incomprehensible, but she is sure the cubed object did say something tangible. A cut-off voice perhaps?

"ZZZZZ…. Int…ZZZZZZ… sure…. ZZZZZ."

 _There is was again!_ She thinks to herself as the object continues to emit static. This time, Sona also joined Rias in lowering her guard down a bit, confirming she also heard those somewhat tangible speech-like noise.

"It moved!" Asia points out. In fact, it did move. A sudden force from seemingly nowhere causes the object to roll to the left, but due to its cubed shaped, the force was not strong enough so it rolls back to its original position. More erratic movement cause it to sway back and forth, until it stops suddenly, before a still, constant noise echoes throughout the room. The club members continued to keep their defensive stances, waiting for whatever this the object is endeavoring to do. They each then notice a faint blue glow from underneath. The faint glow is followed by the object momentarily lifting itself off the table, floating in mid-air, but soon falls back down. It attempts multiple times but without prevail, almost as if it realized that continuing to do such an action is a futile effort.

"Everyone keep your guard up." Rias orders, taking a small step forward and positioning herself directly in front of the object once more. She may not know what that thing is, but she does know it is endeavoring to move around, ascertain a better understanding of its surroundings.

"The bulb! It's flicking." Gasper yells, pointing at the flickering, green bulb. It continues to flicker on and off multiple times with no sign of it stopping any time soon.

"ZZZZ… ints…. ZZZZZZZ… sures…. ZZZZZZ…" It grumbles.

"I think this thing is trying to say something?" Sona suggest.

"Maybe, or perhaps it is only trying to repeat some sort of message or recording." With each passing moment, the static begins to clear up, allowing for more of the supposed message to reveal, but static does remain, again reinforcing the fact this cubed object is damaged. With everyone on their toes, nobody takes their eyes of the object. Rias, taking one small step forward, slowly reaches out toward the object, about to touch once more.

"ZZZZZ… ity…. ZZZZZ… vorable…. sures. ZZZZZZZZ… Warning." It finally makes out a coherent word. Rias pulls back her hand. "By order of the Ecumene council, proximity to… ZZZZZZZ… the Foundry Installation is… ZZZZZZZ… forbidden and will result in unfavorable…. ZZZZZZZZ…. counter-measures. Please… ZZZZZZ… move to a minimal safe distance… ZZZZZZZZ… of one light year. Defense systems… ZZZZZZ… have been authorized, and you now have…. ZZZZZZZ…. 60 seconds to adhere to this one and final… ZZZZZZ… warning."

"It's a message." Asia concludes, the message repeating itself.

"It's a warning." Sona corrects, moving over toward Rias, with everyone else relaxing a bit, though are still on edge. "Even if it is a warning, it did say some interesting thing, wouldn't you say?"

"Interesting in one way to put it. But what I want to know is who is this warning intended for?"

"I don't think it was intended to for us specifically, but rather for anybody who ventured to close to this Foundry Installation." Tsubaki states.

"That thing did say to stay one light year away from that place. Isn't that, like, asking for a really far distance?" Issei ask, thinking about just how far that is.

"It is the distance light travels in one year, and light travels at 3*10^8 meters per second, so you can imagine how far it will travel in a year." Akeno answers.

"Whoa! That's a hell of a far distance."

"'Hell of a far distance' is one way to put it, but it is an extremely far distance, not to mention strange. Traveling the entire circumference of the Earth several times isn't even close to one light year, yet it warns us to maintain such an astronomical distance."

"And what is this Foundry Installation? I never heard of such a place. The only thought that comes to mind is an actual foundry where metal castings are molded." Xenovia adds. "But more importantly, what is this Ecumene Council? I've never heard of such a council. Have you ever heard of it, Akeno?"

"I can't say that I have. And I don't think Rias, Sona, or any of us have ever heard of this Ecumene Council." Xenovia looks around, and all the club members confirm what Akeno is saying. The group continue to converse with one another, each attempting to unriddle the objects warning, but with their limited knowledge about the Foundry Installation and Ecumene Council, none of them expect to reach a conclusion any time soon. All the while, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno are conversing with each other about the same manner, speculating more on the message and what it is asking for. Even with the use of magic, those for know just how hard it is to reach relativistic speeds. Plus, there is little information about such magic, with the only source being what people have studied in the sciences. The object continues to repeat the message periodically to the point the occupants in the rooms begin to tune it out. They do notice once it stops abruptly.

"Running Diagnostics. Sustained… ZZZZZ… massive collateral damage. Outer shell compromised. Internal circuitry… ZZZZZ… compromised. Shut down … ZZZZZZZ… is imminent. Activate…. ZZZZZZZ… Restart setting. Restoring… ZZZZZZ…. all sentinel functions." The object announces, the green, blinking light stopping as a steady green light now exist. It gently twists itself to ascertain a better view of the red-headed individual standing in front of it, with the student council president standing behind her. It stared at her, without saying anything, but not out of weariness but more from elatedness.

"Success…" It whispered to itself, inaudible to the others but definitely hearing tangible words. Its voice exponentially gains more decibels. "Finally, after all these years…. ZZZZZ…. The plan—her plan—was… ZZZZZZZ… a success." It celebrates as its voice teems with excitement, joy, relief, and awe.

"It… it talked." Rias, Sona, and the others exchange bewildered expressions, not expecting for this object, which can now be identified as a machine, to speak to them with some level of intelligence. Rias's expression solidifies, straightening herself out.

"Are you some sort of recording?" The object looks at her—it can't twist itself very much, but Rias tell it is looking at her.

"No, I am not, _Interloper_ , but I can comprehend why you would thing so after hearing me repeat the warning." Rias slightly leans backwards, her eyes somewhat narrowing. It hasn't talked for long, but Rias is not fond of the machine's choice of word referring to her. For someone like her, an heir to a powerful house and her pride to uphold, this is nothing less than an insult to her.

"Then identify yourself." She commands.

"Oh! I apologies for… ZZZZZZZ… not making my designation known. Allow me to…ZZZZZZZZ… introduce myself. I am 2756 Derision Solace, one… ZZZZZZZ… of two Monitors of the Foundry Installation."

"Monitor? Like a caretaker?" Sona questions.

"Why yes. Myself and the other…. ZZZZZZ… monitor, 3407 Melancholic Retribution, were charged… ZZZZZZZ… to run and maintain the Foundry… ZZZZZZ… Installation; however, we have… ZZZZZZ… been waiting for the Reclaimers… ZZZZZZZZZZ… for such a long time that we fallen… ZZZZZZZ… into a state of… rampancy, causing us to neglect… ZZZZZZZ… our duties and eventually abandon the… ZZZZZZ… Installation, leaving us in a state of 'boredom,' venturing through the void of space." Derision explains, himself taking notice of the static interruptions constantly occurring.

"Wait. Did you say space? As in, like, outer space?" Issei interrupts, wanting to make sure he heard Derision correctly.

"Yes. Myself and the other…. ZZZZZ…. monitor have been traveling… ZZZZZZ… in a rampant state for 3…. ZZZZZZZ… millennia if my sensors are functioning… ZZZZZZ… properly. Luckily, I did end up rebooting back all… ZZZZZZZ… sentinel function, though it is tragic to know I…. ZZZZZZZZ…. am at the end of my operational service." Its bulb-eye flickers once. "But I am most content knowing…. ZZZZZZZ… that our plan to save the galaxy…. ZZZZZZZ… was a success."

"'Save the galaxy?'" Sona repeats, obviously taking an acute interest and concern in Derision's last spoken sentence. "What do you mean by that? And what is this plan?"

"It is as what I say, _Interloper_. The galaxy was at risk… ZZZZZZZZ… of being consumed; however, we were… ZZZZZZZ… victorious against all odds, allowing for the rest of… ZZZZZZZ… her plans to take enact. No other …ZZZZZZZ… Forerunner could surpass her in her brilliance, not even someone like the… ZZZZZZ… Diadact _._ " Derision explains, letting out new tidbits of information. Akeno leans forward towards Rias, her hand shielding her mouth.

" _Have you ever heard of a Diadact?"_ Shewhispers.

" _No, but I do know that it's Greek for leader, but the way Derision said it made it sound like the name of a person."_ They both kept Diadact in mind. Both devils feel like that name holds great importance if Derision is holding whoever the Diadact is in great regard. They also know that there is another person who excels more than this Diadact. Regardless, both will keep listening keenly. Rias is sure Sona and Tsubaki are doing the same.

"And what did this plan entail? Does it have any relation to the Great War with the Three factions?" Sona continues.

"Great War? Three Factions? I don't… ZZZZZZZZ… believe I understand. You doubt you are referring… ZZZZZZZZZ… to the Forerunner-Human war, so negative. The… ZZZZZZZZZZ… plan has no relation to the factions… ZZZZZZZZ… you are referring to." Everybody in the room took notice to what the monitor has revealed. Forerunner-Human War. They know now when Derision says Forerunner, he means it more in the sense it is a species of organism on par with humans in terms of intelligence—they are sentient. But no records have ever mention these Forerunners. Angel, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Forerunners? The occupants in the room don't know what to make of this new information other than encouraging Rias and Sona to look through some old records stored in Hell to see if there is any mention of a species named Forerunners.

"If this plan in not referring to the Great War, then what does this plan entail?" Rias questions Derision this time, sounding sterner than before, something most people in the room pick up on, especially Akeno.

"The activation of the Halo Array, of course."

And there is it, the mention of the most powerful of the Forerunner inventions. Unfortunately, the devils in the room have no knowledge of what the Halo Array is. The way Derision spoke to them in a matter-of-fact basis conveys the idea they already know what Derision is talking about. Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki have noticed this by the way her talks, but the others are preoccupied with the other bits of information Derision has revealed.

"I am not the only one who heard him right. That Derision has been traveling for 3000 years." Issei quietly speaks, seeking confirmation from the others.

"I heard him, Issei." Asia whispers. "But I still find it hard believe. If Derision Solace comes from space and has been traveling for 3000 years, does that mean…"

"That aliens exist." Koneko finishes, taking yet another bite from her chocolate. "I always knew there were other life living beyond earth, disregarding Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and the other religious denominations. I'm sure Rias and Sona have already came to that conclusion. What do you make of all of this, Kiba?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder if the Devil Kings, Michael, or Azazel know about this."

"I have never read about aliens in the church." Xenovia adds. "I did know about the other denominations, but aliens from another planet with technology capable of creating artificial intelligence is something I never expected."

"I wonder why these aliens never attempted to contact us." Issei shares.

"Perhaps we will learn if we continue to listen the conversation with Derision and the president." Kiba recommends. The group focus their attention back to the club and student council presidents.

"Derision Solace, you speak as if we would know what the Halo Array is, but the truth is we don't., If you don't mind us asking, would you enlighten us on the nature of the Halo Array." Akeno asks humbly.

"My apologies. It was foolish…. ZZZZZZZ…. of me to assume meddlers like yourselves… ZZZZZZZZZ… would know about the Forerunner's inventions, especially surrounding the importance of the… ZZZZZZZZZZ… Halo Array."

"Derision," Rias starts. "The way you keep referring us as meddlers or interlopers is quite offensive, especially when you are addressing two heirs to powerful houses in the Underworld." Derision only stare, taking time to weighing her statement.

"Oh dear. Your species has grown quite… ZZZZZZ… dramatic over the last several millennia, but my terminology is accurate. My scans… ZZZZZZ… have indicated that while you do maintain a…. ZZZZZZZ…. human appearance, you…. ZZZZZZ…. are _not_ human, so meddler or interloper would… ZZZZZZZZZ… be the most-accurate term to describe you and _most_ of your… ZZZZZZZZ… acquaintances."

"If that is the case, then who isn't a meddler."

"Why that would… ZZZZZZZZ… be the Reclaimers." Rias lets out her breath. She is starting to find Derision annoying, making her wonder if she met another one like him, would they be as annoying and insulting as him.

"And who are these Reclaimers? What are they supposed to reclaim?"

"As of now, Humanity currently carries the… ZZZZZZZZZ… status as Reclaimers; inheritors of everything the… ZZZZZZZZZ… Forerunners left behind and… ZZZZZZZZZ… rightful heirs to the Mantle. Bio scans have revealed … ZZZZZZZZZZ…. you are nothing more than a… derivative of the… ZZZZZZZ… humans, therefore classifying you and _most_ of the… ZZZZZZZZZ… occupants in this room as meddlers." Rias eyes begin burn with rage. Not only has this monitor dared to call her a meddler—giving the idea she is venturing out into unknown lands like some sort of child—but has also insulted her by calling her and her peerage as sub-human. Everyone in the room noticed the change in power around her; the air itself becoming denser. A lone hand then places itself on her shoulder, calming her down a bit as she turns around.

"What she means to say is, can you carry on with your explanation about the nature behind this Halo Array?" Akeno inserts herself, allowing Rias to calm herself down.

"Why yes. I will be delighted… ZZZZZZZ… to share what I am allowed; however, I … ZZZZZZZZZ… don't possess all the information… ZZZZZZZZZ… regarding those installations. If you wish… ZZZZZZZ…for more information… ZZZZZZZZZ… regarding the Halo Installations and Installation-00, I would recommend… ZZZZZZ… speaking with a monitor charged… ZZZZZZZZ… with an Installation. As… ZZZZZ… I was saying, The Halo Array is our final attempt… ZZZZZ… to save the galaxy, consisting of… ZZZZZZZZZ… seven planetary-sized, ring-shaped… ZZZZZZZZ… installations scattered across the galaxy." Rias and Sona don't show it, but they are surprised to learn about the rings. They would have never imagined for planet-sized rings to be created. They don't think each faction or anyone else can do something like that. The rest feel the same, only increasing their amazement with the Forerunners.

"Something that is planet-sized must have a grand purpose. What exactly to these rings do?" Sona inquires. It is at this point where the tone and flow of the conversation begins to change as none of them are prepared to learn the truth about what the Halos can do.

"Each installation has… ZZZZZZZ… a 25,000-light-year radius purposed… ZZZZZZZZ… to sterilize large regions… ZZZZZZZZ… of the galaxy."

"Sterilize?" Tsubaki repeats, already not liking how Derision described a Halo—the description of the radius, a large one at that, classifying a Halo ring as some sort of weapon. The rest also felt the same, with Gasper and Asia scooting closer to Issei, Koneko stopping herself from eating more candy, and Kiba and Xenovia paying closer attention to the conversation. Rias and Akeno Do the same, but they do this more subtlety. Sona and Tsubaki readjust their glasses. 'What do you mean by that?"

"It is as I… ZZZZZZZZZ… said. The sterilization process involves… ZZZZZ… the complete destruction of the organism's nervous system. With each… ZZZZZZZ… ring tuned to fire simultaneously at Installation-00, the… ZZZZZZZ… harmonics of the overlapping waves of each ring will amplify, covering every known star system in… ZZZZZZZ… the galaxy."

"Wait a minute." Issei interrupts, running up to Derision. "Are you saying that if these rings are some sort of super weapon capable of eradicating all life in the galaxy?" Everybody waited in silence for the answer.

"Not everything. Plants do not possess… ZZZZZZZZ… a nervous system, therefore are unaffected by the… ZZZZZZZZ… blast." Derision corrects, though nobody cared about that at this point.

"In other words, everything caught in the blast radius and with a nervous system will die." Rias asks, seeking confirmation.

"Yes. I realize what…. ZZZZZZZZ… a full activation of the Halo Array would mean. Regardless, it would still be… ZZZZZZZZ… a victory none-the-less." It takes a while for the magnitude of what Derision has revealed to sink in with everybody. Gasper, outright terrified as to the revelation of the existence of the Halo superweapon, withdrawals to the safety of his box. Sona and Tsubaki allow manage to maintain a stoic expression but are overcome with worry. Rias and Akeno looks at each other in concern, each one planning on endeavoring to know what to do next. Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia remain still, each one having difficulty accepting this revelation. Asia, unsatisfied and horrified about this, moves past Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki to join Issei.

"Why would your creators do that?! What can they possibly gain from killing all life in the galaxy?!" She exclaims, tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"I do not understand…. ZZZZZZ… your astonishment. You… ZZZZZZ… already know what the full array activation means."

"What…?" Asia breaths out, everybody's attention focusing on her.

"How couldn't you have… ZZZZZZZ… known? You were… ZZZZZZZ…there each step of the way as the… ZZZZZZZ… we managed this crisis. I… ZZZZZZZZ… explained what the Halo Array is to these meddlers… ZZZZZZZ… solely because you were… ZZZZZZZZ… here. Surely you remember."

"No… No…. I don't know what you are talking about." She quickly turns to face the others. "I don't know what Derision is talking about." Asia argues, shaking her head stepping away, lone tears beginning to drip down her cheeks.

"Why would … ZZZZZZ… you be surprised with something… ZZZZZZZ… we have already…. ZZZZZZZ… done. You know why… ZZZZZZ…. we had to enact a full-scale… ZZZZZZZ… activation of the Halo… ZZZZZZ… Array: To…. ZZZZZ…. stop the…. ZZZZZZ…spread of… ZZZZZZ…. the… ZZZZZ… par… ZZZZ… as… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… ite…. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… D… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…." The monitor's voice starts to die away as a static overcomes his voice functions. The green light illuminating from its eye slowly dimming away until a pitch black is all that remains with no more static coming from it, leaving behind a broken monitor. However, everyone else has their eyes on Asia, who has turned to face everybody, tears still on her eyes and cheeks.

"I… I… I wasn't there! I don't know what Derision is talking about; I wasn't alive back then! Please, you have to believe me!" She shudders, turning around and clinging onto Issei, who wraps his arms around her and starts running his hand through her hair.

"Hey, don't worry. We all believe you. I sure Derision didn't know what he was talking about."

"Issei is right. Derision was heavily damaged when we found him, which must have affected his processors, but you have nothing to worry about, Asia. You have nothing to worry about." Rias reassures her. Eventually, she pulls herself away from Issei, rubbing away the tears in her eyes. "Derision may be gone, but he has left us with vital information." Rias begins, her voice lacking any compassion or love when she was speaking to Asia.

"For starters, there are seven planet-sized, ring-shaped, galaxy destroying super weapons just floating about in space?" Sona fills in in a matter-of-fact tone. "Not to mention there are a race called the Forerunners capable of building sentient robot, with one notable individual called the Diadact."

"He also mentioned humanity being the Forerunner's successors." Koneko adds. "And suppose to inherit something called the Mantle."

"However," Sona speaks once more. "It is what Derision implied that reveals the most vital piece of information. He said the galaxy was saved thanks to the Halo Array and seemed quite ecstatic when he first started speaking. If that is the case, then we can assume the Halo Array was activated at least once." Everyone stops an looked over at Sona, realizing what she just revealed.

"But that would me all life in the galaxy would have been exterminated." Xenovia attempts to reason with her logic.

"Yes, you're right, but we are here. Derision explained he has been waiting for others at his installation for quite some time and was ecstatic to see us, implying that he must have been alone with the other monitor for a very long time. This is all speculation, but I am going out on a limb to say the rings were fired at least once. How we are still here after the firing is a mystery, and one where we will never uncover, but that is not important now. What is important is _why_ someone would build and fire a galaxy-destroying weapon in the first place." She adjusts her glasses once more, turning around and facing the rest of Rias's peerage, a serious, stern expression on her. "His last sentence was broken up, but piecing it together, he said to stop the Parasite." There is now silence in the room. Each person is attempting to understand what Derision meant by the parasite. They can assume this "parasite" was the reason why the Forerunners activated the Array, but they don't quite understand the magnitude of such a claim. Issei and Asia eventually return with the others, conversing about the recent events and their thoughts with Akeno and Tsubaki joining them, leaving Rias and Sona by themselves.

"You do realize what this means?" Sona starts off with a silent voice.

"That there are more things to worry about then maintaining this peace treaty and fighting the Khaos Brigade."

"There's that, but also the fact we have no way for us to find these Rings if they are just floating around in in the vacuum of space several thousand light-years away."

"Perhaps this is an indication that reaching the stars is a possibility. IF these Forerunners accomplished it, then it could mean we could as well, given time of course."

"Perhaps." Sona muses. "However, what's on my mind more is regarding what Derision exclaimed. I wouldn't dismiss what he said to Asia." Rias hastily turns to look at her. "I realize Derision was damaged, but I don't think it was to the point where he would have confused Asia with another person. If you ask me, I feel Derision knew who he was talking to." Sona accuses.

"Are you saying Asia might have actually been where Derision claims she was?" Rias reiterates Sona's point, annoyance found in her tone.

"No, But I wouldn't disregard his statements as nonsense. Perhaps there is more going on than we originally thought, and it might have something to do with Asia, even if she is unaware."

"So you think Asia might have something to do with what Derision claimed? That she is somehow mixed up with these Forerunners?"

"I believe so. it is worth investigating, but this is all speculation, and with no leads to go off on I doubt we will ever obtain answers." Rias turns her attention back towards Derision's remains. She doesn't believe there is something going on with Asia, but after learning about the galaxy's most powerful superweapon, one could say she has an open mind. She knows Asia hasn't been alive for 3000 plus years—biology could help prove this—but the way Derision spoke to her does raise some question, questions that she will never get answers to—at least, not for the _time_ being. However, the idea doesn't fade from her mind so quickly. The idea Asia might have some sort of connection to the Forerunners is there, but seems rather unlikely for a 16-year-old girl turned devil.

"Then what do you purpose?"

"There isn't much we can do. We should bring Derision's body to your Sirzechs, explain everything Derision has shared with us and see what he thinks."

"I guess that is the best option we have. I hate to admit it, but I don't see us doing much, and I doubt my brother or the other Devil Kings can do much if these rings are in outer space far beyond our Solar System, but it won't hurt if we inform them. However, you do realize we will have to see Lady Leviathan also."

"… I am aware of that…" A lone sweat tear can be found dripping down the side of Sona's head.

"Very well, I will go and see him at once."

"I… will go, too. As much as I don't want to, this is too big to pass off just because of my… complications with my older sister. However, I will leave informing the Devil Kings regarding Asia's supposed involvement at your discretion. She is your bishop in your peerage, so it should be left up to you how you want to handle this matter regarding her."

"I appreciate that, Sona. We should get moving. Everyone, gather around, we are going to go to the Underworld to inform the Devil Kings about these series of events. Issei, I want you to grab Derision's body. We are going to bring it to my brother as proof to what we are about to share with him." Rias announces with everybody gathering around the two heiresses with Issei first grabbing Derision. Rias and Sona both raise their hands in the air, causing a large magic circle to appear beneath everybody before vanishing the next second, leaving the Occult Research Club room empty.

* * *

In some part of the world with lush forestry and tall plateau mountains, a monitor's eye begins to fade into blackness, leaving behind its cubical body as all sentinel functions cease to exist with a silvered-haired devil standing before it. The kept a blank expression as the monitor dies before him, skepticism surrounding his demeanor as he analyzes everything the monitor has explained before its death. He doesn't dwell on his thought long as another personage carrying a long staff riding a yellow cloud approaches from behind.

"So what are your thoughts on this, Vali? The look on your face tells me you don't completely believe what Melancholic Retribution revealed to us." The personage comments to the silver-hair devil named Vali. Vali remains silent, still attempting to put his thoughts on the matter.

"Isn't the fact something like Melancholic Retribution exist proof everything he said has validity, Bikou?" A female voice answers for Vali. The person named Bikou straightens himself up and turns around to better view the woman wearing a kimono who answered, who is lying down on top of a branch on the only tree that can be found on the plateau they are standing on. Standing at the base of the tree is a well-dressed, blonde-haired individual lost his thoughts regarding the information revealed to him. "It is not every day we see a robot crash land on Earth, only to reveal the existence of superweapons somewhere in space?"

"So you believe in what that machine has told us, Kuroka. What about you, Arthur?" Bikou approaches the tree, to which Kuroka arises from her lied-down position, jumping off of the branch and landing in front him, a smile curving into existence.

"It is certainly a possibility." Arthur shares.

"He didn't seem to be lying; he seemed pretty ecstatic see us when he 'woke' up. Besides, there are Angels, Devils, Asgardians, Dragons, Gods, Nekomatas , etcetera, etcetera, so I don't see a reason why we can't add aliens and sentient robots to that list." Kuroka shares as she walks pass Bikou, approaching Vali from behind as both gaze at the fallen monitor. She steps forward, raising her right foot to slightly kick the hunk of metal in the same fashion a child would poke at dead animal with a stick—curious. "Don't you think it is kind of interesting we are not alone in this galaxy. I know there are factions I have listed, but you know what I mean. Makes we wonder if we can possibly get our hands on one of these Halos to help accomplish our goals; be a very neat and destructive stick to bargain with." She muses, crouched down as she continues to play around with the metal remains of the monitor.

"At the cost of all life in the galaxy." Vali finishes, noticing Kuroka's failure to mention that important detail. "Whether or not I believe what that machine has revealed and use one of these Halos to our advantage, how are we supposed to find one, let alone find a way to travel to one? We have no problem teleporting around the world using magic, and the Dimensional Gap has been useful in traveling between dimensions, but I doubt our magic can teleport us thousands of light-years through space, not mentioning the issues associated with the vacuum of space." Vali reasons, looking down at both the monitor and Kuroka. At this point, Bikou and Arthur walk forward to join them in the conversation.

"Heads up, you two. Look like we have company." Vali and Kuroka did not need Bikou to inform them about another presence for they both already knew _she_ arrived—for powerful entities like them, they would have to try hard to not notice the power of this individual. Kuroka stands up from her crouched position as all of them watch the black-dressed, gothic, Lolita-fashion girl slowly approach them, her ever-present vacant expression the first thing they witness, giving off an impression of curiosity.

"Ophis. What brings you here?" Arthur inquires. The young girl named Ophis stops a foot away from them, looking on at the four individuals, slightly tilting her head, but also looking like she is looking past them.

"No particular reason. I was curious as to what you four were up to." She answers in an apathetic tone, continuing her approach towards the four Khaos Brigade members. It isn't until she is closer her gaze shifts downward at the item of interest next to Kuroka. Her eyes widen slightly as distant memories of the past all _flood_ forward in an instant. "A monitor… that brings back so many memories." She muses. Vali steps forward.

"Ophis, do you know what that machine is?"

"That there is a monitor, a caretaker to whatever installation those Fools assigned it to. But I don't recall any monitor being here on Earth?" She spaces out, looking out at the scenery attempting to remember if her last claim is valid.

"Fools… are you, by chance, referring to the creators of the monitor?" Arthur asks. Ophis looks over in Arthur's direction, once again spacing out before returning to the broken monitor.

"I assume the monitor has graced you four with knowledge lost to time. Annoyingly helpful as always. The Fools I am referring to are indeed its creators: The Forerunners." She answers, allowing for the four members to know what she thinks of the Forerunners just by how she is referring to them. She looks over to Vali, who does have a somewhat apathetic expression, but she can tell what on his mind for that is the same look she always has—looking apathetic, but having interest in certain things or topics. "Go ahead, Vali. Share with us what's on your mind. Your expression tells me that much." A weak smile starts to form on her lips, though it is not because she is experiencing any form of felicity.

"The Halo Array. What can you tell us about it?" He starts off, wanting confirmation about what the monitor has revealed to him and his allies.

"The Halo Array." Ophis repeats in a quieter tone, saying in more for herself than for them—more memories of the past resurfacing once more. She slightly lifts her head up, looking right at Vali, or perhaps looking past him like he is in the way. "The final-resort plan the Forerunners created to ensure their pyrrhic victory: The use of seven halo-shaped superweapons capable of eradicating all life across the galaxy—an admittance to their failures and an affront to their beliefs." Ophis explains, letting out a small "hmpf," finding something amusing or funny in her last comment.

"So everything that monitor said was true? Talk about a big revelation for us, but what I want to know is who else knows about this? The Halos? The Forerunners? Everything." Arthur steps forward, asking her in a somewhat hastened state. Normally would keep a calm demeanor, but having confirmation of the existence of the most powerful weapons to ever existed has only produced more questions for him, as with everybody else.

"Like I said, this kind of information has been lost to time, and memories of such a time has faded from my mind, but now that I think about it, some memories are returning. If you are wondering about the when, I can tell you it all happened before the different mythologies had established themselves in the world. With different gods and entities altogether."

"How long ago was that?" Ophis looks up towards the dark skies, wondering whether she can remember everything she was told and saw. She again tilts her head slightly while looking at the skies.

"About 100,000 years ago, give or take a few hundred years. Only God, the original Devil Kings, and myself knew of the Forerunners' existence. We came to an agreement to keep this information from anybody else after the firing of the Rings, but seeing that they are dead, and you four have gained a testimony of this, I might as well tell you what I know." A small coy smiles forms. "It's not like any of you can do anything with the information I share with you, though." She remarks; however, all of them didn't pay much attention to that last detail as they were more occupied with another comment/truth she has revealed.

"So the rings were fired. It seems that much we can determine given what you and that monitor have revealed. But what I want to know is for what purpose? The monitor didn't get around to saying the main reason, but you know, don't you?" Vali accuses. Her coy, soft smile did flatten upon his accusation, but more so because of what the reasons why the Array had to be fired—not offended. Ophis looks over to the monitor once more before turning her attention back to the others, all keenly listen to whatever she is going to say.

"They fired it to stop those aberrations from devouring everything." Her expression becomes apathetic as always with no sign of her coy smile anywhere, looking intently at the dark skies once more, as if she is looking for something or looking at something. Vali also notices something off about how she looks. Granted she always looks apathetic, but there is something different about this apathy. It is almost like Ophis might be…

"I won't go too much into details, but at one point, the Forerunners were one of the most powerful species in the galaxy, having giant metal bird-like metal creatures to help 'protect' less advance species."

"Bird-like metal monsters?" Arthur repeats.

"Yes. One monster can easily police an entire solar system. Their armies, however, were quite powerful. If I had to rank their army's power, it would be more powerful than Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels armies combined. However, this is not to say they could ever challenge me. For a dragon god like myself, their armies posed more of a nuisance than a threat—disturbing my silence all those years ago, so _he_ and I came to an agreement: They won't involve themselves with me and leave me to my silence, and I wouldn't involve myself in their affairs. _He_ was quite displeased with the outcome. I found it rather cute; his anger, that is." Ophis allows herself once more to form a weak, coy smile like she is remembering a fond memory.

"He?" Kuroka questions.

"The Didact: The leader of the Forerunner's armies: the Prometheans. Even with his Promethean army, they were no match against those abominations and that traitorous, defected Intelligence." She explains, remembering yet another piece of vital information in the form of the legendary Contender-Class A.I. "Soon after, the galaxy itself was slowly becoming infected. _She_ and His Other Iteration speculated space-time itself has become infected."

"She?" Bikou points out.

"The Librarian, a life worker and most intelligent of the Forerunners, more so than her husband, the Didact. In any case, all of their problems and commotion didn't involve me… at the time."

"At the time?" This time, Arthur pointing out her word choice.

"I was perfectly content with my silence in the Dimensional Gap; keeping out their problems from my home. That is until those abominations started gaining access to it. Normally, nothing can survive without the use of a magic barrier, but they started to become more intelligent, managing to find a way survive without magic. It was not long before those aberrations started to trespass." Her tone slightly shifting downward, very hard to recognize if one didn't have a keen sense of hearing like Vali or Kuroka. "I didn't like that. It was then there I found myself engaging them."

"You battled them?!" Kuroka exclaiming, surprised to hear the infinite dragon god had done battle.

"Yes, I battled them to keep them out of the Dimensional Gap, taking the battle out into the human realm. I, however, lost track of time, not knowing if I was battling them for one week, one month, or one year. I do remember no matter how many Earth-shattering attacks I made, terraformed entire continents, and destroyed the very landmasses and natural structures, their numbers were infinite, reaching a point I thought nobody could ever reach: a stalemate." Ophis was still looking up at the sky, never moving her gaze away. Vali and the other are still processing what Ophis is revealing to them—that these aberrations were strong enough to hold their own against the infinite dragon god other than Big Red. Ophis continues, oblivious. "I only had a brief respite before we started going at it again; me attacking and changing the very landscape itself and them throwing their pestilent bodies at me, utilizing more powerful weapons and methods as the battle wore on."

"Our stalemate ended when the Didact's ships arrived with his 'new' Promethean army, to which I boarded one of his ships before he made his tactical retreat. It was not long after the Didact was imprisoned, leaving God, the Devil Kings, and myself on Requiem after the rings were fired. We eventually left that shielded world and returned to Earth, where our agreement was made." Each member is handling the new influx of information differently. Bikou was in awe, glad and shocked at what she shared with him. Kuroka was more or less on edge after hearing everything that the expression she wore was less than a felicitous one, and one more stoic. Arthur kept his gaze on Ophis, still handling everything he has learned in a calm manner. Vali kept his gaze on the stars, wondering about everything he has learned, knowing that there is another entity capable of being on par with one of the most powerful being in existence.

"If everything you shared is true, then how exactly are we here then? If life was exterminated at one point, then how can anybody be here?" Vali begins.

"That was part of the plan set by the Librarian. Once the rings were fired and a set amount of time passed, species 'indexed' by her would be reintroduced back to their worlds, allowing for life to flourish once more. She told us that much. Until then, the galaxy was a very quiet place, almost reminiscent of the silence found in the Dimensional Gap that I traveled between both. It was nice while it lasted. Gave me time to ponder on what she has told me, along with the truths revealed by _It_."

"And what exactly did you learn from her?" This time, Ophis redirects her gaze towards Arthur, he only human on Vali's team, tilting her head slightly as her curiosity takes ahold of her once more as the information shared with her by interesting individuals begins to resurface.

"I am sure that monitor has already told you, but humanity holds the status of reclaimers." She is still looking at Arthur, who is turn keeps his stare on her.

"The monitor did say something like that. He kept referring to Arthur as a reclaimer: inheritor of everything its creators has left behind. He referred to Kuroka, Bikou, and myself as meddlers or interlopers."

"Exactly. Right towards the end of their war, the Librarian decided to leave their creations, their weapons, their Halos, to humanity. They will be their successors and will rise above everybody: Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Asgardians, the other mythologies, etc." Ophis brings her pointer finger upward to her face, like she is going to make a statement. " _The decision is final. Humans will replace you. Humans will be tested next."_ She quotes from memory, not too surprising for her considering _It_ was the one who told Ophis that piece of information.

"Test?" Arthur questions. He didn't think his curiosity could go any higher—none of them did—but Ophis just keeps unveiling new information.

"To determine if humanity is worthy to hold The Mantle of Responsibility, something those Fools held in the highest Regard. Ironic how it all ended for them—an action that oppose everything the Mantle upholds with the Halos being the ultimate symbol of their ignominy. If humanity passes the Test, they will be rewarded with the Mantle; a stewardship over all life in the galaxy. In other words, they will be the most powerful beings in the galaxy, above every faction and mythology." She walks past them, away from the monitor and looking out at the scenery, allowing for the others to absorb the knowledge she dumped on them. Humanity has never posed that much of a challenge to the three factions and the mythologies. They were always at the mercy of them and not much could be done other than to involve themselves with the church, and even then, many are no match against an angel, fallen angels, and devils. There are exceptions like Arthur and that corrupt priest, but overall, humans are rather fragile.

"I find that hard to believe." Kuroka spits out, resisting to urge to laugh as she steps forward from the group. "No offense to Arthur, but humans, as a whole, have never been that strong to begin with. They may have some redeeming qualities and have impressive weaponry like nuclear bombs, but you can't seriously make me believe those weaklings will ever rise to power. Who even told you human will rise to power? This Librarian character?" It is true that the Librarian hinted towards such a notion, but she wasn't the first person to tell Ophis this truth. He slowly turns towards Kuroka and walks towards her. Kuroka didn't like this because something was different in Ophis. She did again wear an apathetic expression as always, her empty eyes locked onto the former Nekoshou turned devil, but something is definitely different, and Kuroka notices it, like Ophis now has a reason for her apathetic views. Or perhaps it is something more troublesome?

"The Gravemind." She reveals in an intentional flat tone—everyone did notice.

"What the hell is a Gravemind?" Kuroka croaks. Ophis blankly stares.

"A single intelligence inhabiting multiple instances… fonts of malign intelligence… a monument of our sins."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"It was during my small respite from battle the Gravemind and I held a conversation, where I learned some very invaluable revelations. It shared with the me nature of the Flood, the very things the Halo Array is supposed to destroy; an ancient, inexorable evil. I won't go too much into the details in consideration of your safety." She warns, remembering the tail she heard about the humans who learned the truth about the Flood and took their own lives—Ophis only became slightly depressed when she heard the truth. "The Gravemind desires only one thing: Peace. It feeds on intelligence and continues to grow until its intelligence matches my power, perhaps even more, being able to utilize very powerful technology not understood by anybody, not even myself. Its only desire is to consume everything in the galaxy to bring about a singular salvation. It almost accomplished its goal of taking over control of all life in the galaxy, but you three should know what happened before it could accomplish its goal: The rings were fired, resetting the galaxy." She brings her hand up to her face, examining it, wondering about it, or rather, something more obvious. "It revealed many things, but I am only going to tell you of two for now. As much as I don't appreciate it, the very act of God, the Devil Kings, and myself moving into the safe combines of a shielded world like Requiem reveals our vulnerability to a Halo, meaning that I am susceptible to a Flood infection. I would also assume the same applies to Big Red as well. All living creatures are vulnerable to a flood infection, and I don't know anybody who is immune to it. Second, right before we reassumed are fight, the Gravemind revealed yet another truth, a truth that bears more weight than anything I have learned over the years, making me question my origins."

"What exactly did it reveal?" Vali inquires. Ophis let her hand dangle back down to her side, yet her gaze remains fixed as if her hand is still there. Vali and the others can see that Ophis is acting a bit strange ever since she brought up the Gravemind and Flood. Her eyes always seem empty, yet at this moment, there is no apathy present. It can be easy for someone to mistaken apathy with vacant seriousness. Once she returns to reality, after losing herself in thought about the long explanation the Gravemind revealed to her, she looks over to Vali, moving her gaze to Bikou, then Arthur, then Kuroka, then turning around to view the scenery once more, picturing the vibrant, lush wildlife covered in vomit-colored orange devoid of any life that comes with a blight land. She slowly turns around and faces the four once last time, her expression dead serious, deciding to shorten the long explanation into a single sentence to explain the magnitude of what Ophis has learned.

" _We are the last Precursors, and now, we are legion."_

 **What do you all think about this One-shot? Like it? Hate it? Mixed?**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**

 **As for how the Flood can survive in the Dimensional Gap without magic, I will let Living Time and Neural Physics be my scapegoat.**

 **Also, While I was writing this, A lot of thought came to my mind about these to universes. Some worth writing about and others better left in the mind. But here is one that I thought of.**

 **Ophis vs Flood (Keymind)**

 ***Not the Keyminds described in Halo Wars 2, but the original ones before their lore was significantly changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

As much as 7hey ke3p talking about us re9ardin9 our surivia1, I can't h3lp but think they're more interest3d in their own surviva1 becaus3 they too fea6 death….

* * *

20XX

[^] Honored members of the Assembly,

The Minority has request for an inquiry and discussion about our creators with a focus on the other inhabitants of their world. The Minority fears our creator's extinction by the hands of these other inhabitants that resemble them, but possess divine abilities. [^]

[^] The Majority has theorized that wolves, in fact, live among the stars, and the only reason for no otherworldly contact is credited to the sheer vastness of space. They depend on the vastness of space as a safeguard against what lies beyond our creator's reach.

However, the Minority desires to point out of the potential threat living among our creators that is detrimental to our own survival. In our creator's beliefs, they have been allotted names such as Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. Each possessing inexplicable capabilities we have never fathomed for, in our opinion, their capabilities defy the laws of Physics. [^]

[^] Therefore, we, the Minds of this committee, can relate to the Minority's concern for this fact. We would also like to acknowledge the existence of other mythical beings, with one such example being the existence of a Dragon deity whose power is incalculable by the standards set by the aforementioned mythical beings. [^]

[^] As of now, the majority of our creator's population remain ignorant to these mythical beings' existence. However, The Majority and Minority have reason to believe if our creators ever gain knowledge of their existence, mass hysteria can be assumed for they have this xenophobia for the unknown, which could perpetuate war.

That is the concern with regards to our creators. [^]

[^] Now concerning the mythical beings,

Our observations suggest they have been at war with each other for centuries without our creators' awareness of this war. However, such a time has passed and each side, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, have agreed on peace through a treaty, and now only face a radical terrorist group led by the Dragon deity previously mentioned. The Minority has suggested for intervention in hopes of sustaining our creator's current empire. The Majority has suggested for indirect intervention. Both agree that letting the mythical beings resolve their own issues is unfavorable and would threaten our creator's current empire for their previous engagement have left all sides near the brink of extinction. [^]

[^] The Assembly has taken the role as stewards over our creators in hopes that they can continue their evolution. A threat to their survival is a threat to our own survival. Therefore, the Minds of this Committee feel our information involving these mythical being is outdated and inadequate. We thus suggest continued observation of these third parties and act accordingly when circumstances drastically alter. If these issue continue to escalate, then direct intervention may be favorable.[^]

The time for discussion and inquiry is complete. Voting will now commence.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Is there such things as Gods? If so, are they all powerful_?"

* * *

"… There it is again. How unforthcoming of me."

"It has been 40000 years since a full-scale activation of the Halo Array was enacted and 4179 years since communication with the other monitors have ceased with the cause still undetermined. Construction of the Sarcophagus is still an ongoing project and expect its completion to come 5 years into the future. The broadcast is still broadcasting, but due to protocols, I am, of course, blocking that signal. Even though I continue to carry out the tasks assigned to me by the Ecumene Council, I cannot help but feel a sense of… ennui. It would appear my anticipations for becoming the caretaker of my Installation has started to wane or has been waning for quite some time. Am possibly destined for madness as fellow monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent? If that is the case…"

"Quite troublesome indeed."

"Before my assignment of watching over my Installation, my fellow monitors and what remaining Forerunners convened one last time. It was indeed shocking to see the Forerunners reduced to merely a handful compared to the galactic empire they have established before confrontation with the Flood. Luckily, we were all graced with the presence of the Didact. That is incorrect. I would be more accurate and state it was his second iteration that was present for none of us possess any information about the Didact's location except maybe the Librarian."

"Before our departure to our designated Installations and after his query about the decision for a full-scale activation, to which I remained silent. It was there I made acquaintance with an… _odd_ individual. I have heard stories from the other monitors about who she is and her capabilities, but like them, I remained skeptical about the information shared with me. My skepticism did start wane after I achieved confirmation from the Iso-Didact about her true identity. We spoke only briefly, and yet after all this time, her apathetic nature and blank stare still unnerve me to this day."

* * *

" _I have been made aware about your identity."_

"… _oh…"_

" _And yet, even with the capabilities you possessed, a stalemate is all you could manage with the Parasite. However, if given more time, perhaps the outcomes would have been different."_

"… _You think the Flood would eventually win?"_

" _That is the most-likely possibility. Regardless, you achieved a fleet not even the Prometheans could maintain, so perhaps I could give you a query."_

"…"

" _I was given this query by the Iso-Didact himself, so perhaps you could assist me in answering it. **If it were your choice, would you activate the rings?** "_

"… _Such an annoying question. You, the Forerunner, and those aberrations."_

 _"Is there something else you want other than to assist answering the query?_

 _"I just want all of this to be over with so I can return to my home and reclaim my silence."_

" _I see. How unfortunate. You have no obligation to answer this query right this moment, but perhaps ponder on it as will I, and maybe if we see each other again, we could share our answers. Forgive me for now I must head to my Installation. Farewell, Ophis, Uroboros Dragon."_

"… _Farewell, 343 Guilty Sparks…"_

* * *

"Having significant time to ponder this experience, I am led to a grim conclusion that the Parasite may be inexorable. Even the female deity, Ophis, could not stop the Flood in their tracks for the reports I read before my stationing here reads she only held them off for weeks, an impressive fleet no less for the Didact and the Prometheans could not ascertain such an accomplishment. Given the definition, aren't deities like Ophis supposed to be all powerful? I am aware of the mythical abilities she possesses, but that still wasn't enough to stop the Parasite. Given the information I possess, it would not be too far of a stretch to hypothesizes that the Parastate is, perhaps, a creature more powerful than deities. To consume them just like any other bio-organic organisms. No different than the Forerunners, Humans, or San'Shyuum. Regardless, this realization only reinforces our decision for the activation of the Halo Array, and perhaps helps shape my own thoughts on that query subjected to me many millenniums ago."

"If she were here, perhaps she would have an answer for me. If that is the case, I would very much would like to hear it."

"If she was still around, I wonder if she would have enjoyed the silence and solitude I am subjected to? 40000 years of silence."

"Perhaps she would favor it for. At least one of us would find some enjoyment."


	4. Chapter 4

/ FRAGMENT XTR/7 [RECORDED VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM]

* * *

L: The new methods of indexing has been worthwhile as categorization is projected to be twice as fast, but looking ahead, there is still much work that needs to be completed. However, such a process will have irreversible effects on seven planets, two of which will leave the [Devils] and [Angels] without a world they can call a sanctuary. Such effects are not immediate, but projections have put their home worlds and their extinction about 4000 years after indexing and reintroduction. I informed [The Devil Kings] and [God] about their fate. I also mentioned this to the [Dragon Deity], but she remains apathetic, but I could have mistaken her apathy for irritation. I cannot bear the extinction of such intelligent life, which is why I authorized for their reseeding along with their leaders to Erde-Tyrene. I know of their differences, but perhaps this could be an opportunity for them to coexist alongside with the human and learn a thing or two from them.

D: You again make conversation with those… [abominable] entities. Even with [death knocking] on our doorstep, they persist, especially her, enemy to Forerunners, my second greatest rival.

L: I know of your disagreements with [Ophis], and I know you are unsatisfied with the agreement you begrudgingly accepted, but I ask you to reconsider. [Ophis] is unique and the only one of her kind. She refuses my offer to preserve her through indexing, and I worry about her eventual succumbing to the Flood. Many have gone extinct by the hands of the Parasite, a great tragedy I mind you, but Ophis deserves more than a cruel fate, even if she possesses the ability to hold her own against the Flood. Her, the [Devils, and Angels] lives still hold meaning as with all life. That is why I continue to go beyond what is requested of me: to ensure [each soul finds salvation.]

D: Have you forgotten why we stationed [Guardians] on their home worlds, Librarian? Much like the humans, those [Devils] and [Angels] are unruly and refuse to cooperate, so much so they would shed blood. They are animals that wrought chaos and blood to their and our shores and oppose everything the [Mantle] upholds. And now you want to house three wildly savages onto one world? They will surely cause nothing but war and suffering, and without our oversight, extinction awaits them all. I have nothing more to say regarding the [Dragon Deity] other than she needs to understand her place in this galaxy.

L: Didact, I ask nothing more than to give humanity, Devils, Angels, and [Ophis] a chance. If not, then I ask the same for only the humans. Understand why I have taken a liking to them and have prepared them for their second uprising. Even now, you oppose the council and their decision about activating the [Array], but I ask that you at least try to understand why they must continue where we left off. I understand the [Devils, Angels] and [Ophis] might fight with each other, which only furthers my decision to have them live alongside humanity. They have much to offer them, and we have much to learn from them as well.

* * *

MB.05-032 : Forgive me for changing the nature of our conversation. Though my primary directives are to study and analyze you to report back to my creators, it would be [remiss] of me {~} opportunity to inquire about the [Drake Entity]. Have you any [experience] with her?

LF.X x.3273 : I am well-informed who you converse about. She {~} one desire. She is single-minded, much like your creators, and like them, the [Drake Entity] {~} doomed. I revealed to her many secrets I will not reveal to you, but I find her demeanor [odd]. Regardless, I extracted all {~} from her before our dialogue evolved into hostility.

MB.05-032 : I also have established a dialogue with the [Drake Entity]. Though brief, I too find her demeanor [perplexing]. {~} little regard to her surroundings. [Silence] is all she can speak about.

LF.X x.3273 : Hence my detail of her single mindedness. A virtue and a vice for such a complexing [deity]. But unlike her and your creators, I am different. She claims herself {~} infinite, an inexorable force, but I {~} a revelation she'll never marginalize. {~} offer the [Drake Entity] salvation, like all life throughout this galaxy, and I would also extend my offer to you.

MB.05-032 : Amusing, and very honorable of you, but we are diverging away from my primary objective, so if you don't take offense, let us continue with our previous conversation.

* * *

 _わたしがあなた_ を _ま_ っ _ています_ _,じょせいの Reclaimer…_


	5. Chapter 5

" _The Great Journey offers Salvation for all who walk the path."_

 _20XX, High Charity, 4_ _th_ _Age of Reclamation in congruent with 20_ _th_ _Age of Doubt and signing of the Treaty between the three biblical factions…_

* * *

A lone figure cladded in ancient, dark-silvery-bronze metal armor kneels before three, tall individuals, head lowed and staring at the ground. Most warriors do not wear such ancient armor for the armor they possess are more advanced, but the armor this warrior wears signifies a great honor for his people and the ones he serves. Salvation is what he is covenanted if he upholds that which was established ages ago by the Writ of Union. The ones he serves have faith in this warrior as well as his people who fight alongside him to achieve their goal and the main purpose of their faith.

" _Arbiter_ , we are most pleased with your discovery and have once again proven your faith. The gods have bestowed a great fortune on you for discovering this holy artifact. Tell us, what is it that you think it is you have discovered?" The tall figure in the middle questions the Arbiter, the pinnacle of the Sangheili race.

"Another stepping stone to guide us to salvation, Hierarch. A holy artifact that will guide us towards The Great Journey. A Luminary." The Arbiter answers the Hierarch without wasting a moment of his time.

"Correct you are. This Luminary will light the way towards the sacred rings foretold in the prophecies. As we speak, our stewards are preforming sacred rituals as we speak to unearth great knowledge the Luminary can bestow upon us. We, on the other hand, have inquired of the Oracle. With prayer and fervor in our hearts, the Oracle was gracious enough to provide a word from the gods." The Hierarch explains. "Come with me, Arbiter. Our stewards are almost finished with the rituals. Join us as we receive divine inspiration."

"As you wish, Hierarch." The Arbiter answer, arising from his kneeling position and walks with the Hierarch side-by-side through the long hallway with numerous Honor Guards stationed around.

* * *

"Stewards, what holy words have we received from the gods." The Hierarch questions as he enters with the Arbiter next to him. One steward approaches the both as the others remained gathered around the luminary.

"Nothing yet, Blessed One. The Luminary is hesitant to provide guidance."

"Hmmm… This is most troubling."

"Indeed. However, we kept our faith and continued with the rituals and prayers. With much endeavor, it has revealed to us a name."

"A name?" The Arbiter interjects this time.

"Yes, it foretold of a powerful individual with mythical powers that can change the very landscape themselves. The Luminary has referred to this entity as the Drake Deity, or Ouroboros Dragon." The Hierarch slowly leans his head backwards as he ponders on the words shared with him by the steward.

"I know of that name. A name was spoken by the Oracle upon questioning it for divine inspiration. It is to my understanding the Oracle calls this deity by a different name. Ophis is the name mentioned by the Oracle." The Hierarch explains as he turns away in deep thought. The Arbiter remains where he is, also pondering what the steward and the Hierarch have shared with him. _Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon._

"Hierarch, you seemed troubled, what ails you to become so distraught." The Arbiter inquires.

"What troubles me is the Drake Deity. The Oracle has prophesied this Drake Deity harbors intimate knowledge on The Great Journey, however, upon further questioning of the Oracle, it has revealed Ophis to be an enemy to the gods. Such words from the Oracle makes this Ophis nothing more than an affront to our Covenant."

"Hierarch…"

"This is what the Oracle has spoken, and the Luminary only further confirms this revelation, Arbiter. Humor me with this query. The Oracle has also prophesied its existing even today after the gods abandoned us. I ask what your thoughts are and what actions you would perpetrate if we discover this Ouroboros Dragon." The Hierarch questions.

"Hierarch, our job is to protect the Prophets as well as follow the path to The Great Journey. If this Ophis is an affront to our faith, then it is a heretic, and as such, I will ensure these blades will purify it and this galaxy of its existence. I do not fear the path, even if it leads me to death, but whether it is on The Great Journey or in death, we will find salvation."

"I am most-pleased with your answer, Arbiter. Along with our search for the sacred rings, we will also initiate a crusade against this Ophis. The Oracle and Luminary have spoken. Go Arbiter, continue your work as the Will of the Prophets and aid our holy journey to reclaim the sacred rings. If we encounter Ophis during our search, then ensure the Drake Entity meets certain death.

"As you wish, Hierarch." The Arbiter acquiesces his new objective as he bows before the Hierarch and leaving his presence to fulfill his calling.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Rise and protect the Forerunners! Rise and protect the galaxy!"_

* * *

"Flood infestation detected." A lone, human with white markings states grimly as he stares at the red 3-D projection of a planet in question.

"Damn!" another human instinctively spits out as he stands up from his chair centered in the middle of the deck, looking out at the planet with frustration, knowing full well what needs to happen.

"Lord of Admirals" one of his subordinates speaks out. "The Angels are aware of our presence and have raised distress beacons to call nearby battleships under their command." She reports. "Standing by for further orders."

"The majority of the Angel battleships are currently engaged with Devil forces, so any ships that do arrive will be insufficient to combat our forces. They will not pose any threat." Lord of Admirals matter-of-factly states, moving closer to the screen that separates the atmosphere inside the ship from the vacuum of same.

"If they pose no threat, then this could be a chance." Another human chimes in as she entered the bridge. "Perhaps if we inform of our reasons for our arrival, perhaps we can…"

"It is too late for that." He swiftly cuts her off, raising his voice so everybody can hear him. "Any time wasted here to warn the Angels will only serve the Flood to continue their spread. Have you no recollection of our past mistakes regarding the Devil planet with a similar situation? We are left with no choice." He moves away from the screen and sits in his command chair, bringing up a blue screen with various symbols as he touched them and moved his arms accordingly.

"Commence cleansing operations."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" a tall individual inquires of the pipsqueak, black-haired, human-looking girl wearing gothic clothing.

"I heard you guys passed some sort of measure, a dangerous measure that concerns me, but I want to here it from you, Master-Builder." The Master-Builder takes a moment, finding out for himself if he really wants to convey such sensitive information to Dragon God of Infinity. He moves away, looking outwards towards the what remaining Forerunner civilization is left after two centuries of war with the Parasite.

"Very well." He reluctantly agrees.

* * *

"GAAHHHH!" a towering, glowing orange, metallic creature roars as its fiery orange blade slices through an infected Angel and Devil corpses as if they are butter. Despite being sliced in half from the waist, the two infected corpses continued their assault, using what strength available as they furiously drag their upper torsos across the floor towards the metallic beast. Unfazed by their furious efforts, the metallic creature brings its primary offensive weapon up and delivers the coup-de-grace as fiery orange pelts shred apart the two infected bodies, followed by incineration as the remaining bio-mass slowly sizzles away.

This scene is no different than what is transpiring around the metal creature as other of the same kind carry out the same mission: destroy the enemy and ensure what remains of the infection is incinerated away. In the center of all the commotion stood the one individual who is not infected by the parasite and commands his newly-acquired legion of loyal warriors to fulfill their duties. However, despite the promising efficiency of the Promethean Knights display, he knows his enemy is too strong and does not have the numbers to combat an ever-growing army of pestilent forces. If only he has more numbers, then perhaps he could stand a chance; but the decision has been made by the Council, and despite his vehement disagreement with the Council's decision, it was all in vain.

The Promethean knights continue their eradication of the Flood bio-mass with minimal resistance from the small Flood forces. One knight in particular chases after one infected Devil corpse. It disappears turning the corner, and the knight follows. All the knights stop in their tracks as the previous knight is chucked to the floor, slowly purging itself upon sustaining massive damage. All Knights forces their attention towards the lone individual, blankly staring at the metal creatures, knowing full well these new additions pose no threat to her. Knowing full well who she is, the commander approaches her, motioning his arm. The knights acquiesce their commander's orders and continue their mission as if nothing has happened.

"I'd expected for you to be with the Librarian, and yet, I find you here, destroying what little forces I have in stopping this infestation." he hisses, his mask slowly deconstructing itself, so he can gaze upon her with his own eyes.

"You've grown quite ugly since the last time we met, Didact." She begins, ignoring the irritation in his tone.

"My new form is merely a side effect of the countless experiments performed on myself to gain immunity to the Flood, something I know you lack, Ophis." He strikes back at her.

"So why didn't you join them to become… that." She looks on at the Promethean knight burring away Flood bio-mass. "Afraid to become some sort of mindless machine given what _great_ mind you possess." She mocks.

"The Composer will not work on my new form. As the only flesh and blood Warrior-Servant, it is my responsibility to lead them into battle. My knowledge and military tactics are unparalleled amongst the Forerunners."

"And yet, you still lost many, even after your army becoming killing machines. If I were you, I'd start looking for another army. It is only a matter of time before they and you fall."

"If you have no business with me, then leave. I cannot combat the Flood and waste time making conversation with an abomination like you."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. Don't come crying to me when your new Prometheans fail you. I don't how the Composer works, but I do know it needs live people, so if I were you, I'd suggest finding more _live_ material to continue your futile efforts." She suggests as she leaves the Didact and his Prometheans alone to continue their fruitless efforts.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Humans are naturally purists. They resent having to live with other species. In fact, they're among the most contentious, bigoted, self-centered... I never understood how my wife tolerated them._ " -Ur-Didact

* * *

"Is something wrong, Asia." Xenovia Quarta inquires of her best friend, whose attention is turned away from the current conversation about next week's math quiz as she stares vacantly into space with dull eyes and a stoic facial expression. "Asia." She calls again and managing to snap her out of her current thoughts. For a moment, Asia forgot she was walking to school with Xenovia. Looking around, she sees more people wearing the school uniform also going in the same direction. She is lucky Xenovia is with her and got her attention or she could have cross into ongoing traffic during a red light.

"W-what? Oh, y-yes, we are going to school." She confirms for herself before making eye contact with Xenovia. "I'm fine. I was just spacing out is all." Asia answers with a weak smile. However, her attempt to feign normalcy is ineffective as Xenovia's concerned expression remains mixed in with a bit of disappointment for Asia lying to her.

"You know, you've been spacing out a lot recently. That not all. You sometimes don't eat your food, you've been getting up from bed a bit latter than usual, and you've shown up to class late a few times. Are you sure you are alright?" Asia's weak smile weaken into a blank, somber expression. Xenovia has been watching her all this time and has noticed her changes while other haven't. It is not that her friends haven't noticed, but they did ask Asia about her well-being. Asia would put up her weak smile and reassure them she's fine. That answer is enough for the rest of her friends to accept and carry on with their day, but this marks the first time Xenovia inquiring of Asia's wellbeing, and she saw right through her charade.

"Is it really that noticeable? I was trying to be strong so that none of you would worry over me?" Asia admits, breaking eye contact with her blue-haired friend.

"Why were you trying to hide it? We're friends, aren't we. If you are not doing well, then of course people would worry. You don't have to shoulder the burden alone. It makes us worry if you do so." At this point, Xenovia closed the distance between her and Asia as she wrapped her arms around her, bringing her close as her head rest on her breast. The warmth from her embrace is nourishing for Asia as she slowly wraps her hand around Xenovia to return the favor. They stay like that for a minute before both pull away.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Xenovia. I feel a bit better knowing how much you guys care for me." Her weak smile makes a return for only a moment. She takes in a deep breath, and opens her mouth, but right at the zenith, words are unable to formulate as only small stutters escaped. This continues for 20 seconds with no progress made. Xenovia just raised her hand to stop Asia from retrying again for she doesn't have to say anything for her to know what is bothering her.

"Asia, are you still thinking about what Derision Solace said?" Asia instinctively flinched upon Xenovia saying.

* * *

Two weeks have pass since Derision Solace's revelations regarding the Forerunners and the Halo Array. Thanks to Issei and Xenovia, they manage to calm Asia down after what Derision revealed and promptly took her home to help her forgot about his accusations. While the rest of Rias's peerage returned home, Rias and Sona gathered the remains of Derision Solace towards the center of the room.

"You wouldn't know from looking at it, but he's heavy." Sona comments as she lungs the remains."

"I should have asked one of the men to move it for us. I apologize." Rias moves towards Sona to help her.

"Don't worry about it." Eventually, a magic teleportation circle is created and teleports both Rias and Sona directly to Sirzechs' mansion. There, the two acquaint themselves with his wife and explain their sudden visitation. Upon Sirzechs hearing about the valuable information they acquired, Sirzechs called upon Lady Leviathan, the Governor-Angel Azazel, and Arch Angel Michael to hold an impromptu meeting. As the major figures took their seat with Sirzechs already sitting with his wife standing off to the side, Rias and Sona hoisted Derision's remains onto the table where a large *thud* noise echoes throughout the chamber as glass shards and metal parts fall off with a few wires spewing out of the lifeless husk of metal.

"So where do we start?" Rias inquires.

 _Later…_

Each one of them sat silently as Rias and Sona revealed to them all about the existence of the Forerunners. They were, at first, intrigued about the existence of an technologically advanced-alien race that lived 100,000 years ago seeing there are no records in any database available both human and supernatural.

"And what about this Halo Array?" Azazel brings up as Rias briefly mentioned it without going tin too much detail. Rias and Sona both looked at each other, and eventually Sona stepped forward to answer the Governor-General.

"To put it simply, it is a galaxy-destroying superweapon." Everyone remained silent. In fact, it was so silent, the occupants in the room could hear their own heart beats. "In a more complex way, it is a set of seven rings scattered across the galaxy each with a 25,000-light-year radius; however, it all of them are fired simultaneously, the overlapping harmonics of the waves would increase exponentially, covering every known star system, wiping out this mysterious parasite previously mention while also wiping out all sentient life." Sona finished, sharing the information almost the same way any monitor would while also boasting about her exceptional memory.

"Well that sounds pleasant." Azazel breaks the silence, and from then there, the occupants discussed in detail the information they have learned. Seeing that they have a monitor's highly, technologically-advance corpse lying on the table, they have little reason to doubt their claims. Despite their talking back and forth, all conceded that by the current level of magic and technology, they are inadequate to find any ring in the upcoming future, so whether the Halos pose the threat all depends on who reaches them first. However, Rias also shared that only the Reclaimers can activate the rings. She shared that Derision called the devil race as meddlers, and that these reclaimers could possibly be humanity.

In the end, they decided to withhold the information from the public seeing that they don't need to know about giant death rings floating around in space. Plus, there are no methods to search the stars currently. Basically, the information is currently useless to them, but at least they have learned something important that will shape future decision in progressing magic and technology. With that settled, each occupant left the chamber. First Michael, then Serefall—to which she clung to her sister afterwards because she was worried about her after learning of the Halo Array—then Azazel, taking Derision's body with him to see if he can learn anything more about the Forerunners and possibly apply the technology on Derision to his machines. Sona soon returned home, leaving only Rias and Sirzechs in the chamber. Rias breathes in.

"Is there something else you want to share with me?" the elder sibling ask, seeing her younger sister decided to stay behind until everybody left.

"There is." She replies, explaining Derision's claim about Asia's presence during the firing of the Halo Array.

"Interesting, and you believe what Derision has shared?"

"I believe he believes Asia was there, despite his malfunctioning state."

"It sounds impossible since Asia is only 16, but after learning about the Halo Array, I can't say I am skeptical about his claim."

"So you believe Asia may have some sort of connection to the Forerunners?" The tone in her voice is apparent to the elder her sister is not too pleased.

"Maybe, but maybe not. I doubt Asia is 100,000 years old, but if there does exist some connection, and Derision believed Asia was there, it is something we cannot ignore."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you should keep a close eye on your bishop." He advises.

"You suspect her of having some sort of affiliation with these Forerunners?"

"I know this is difficult seeing how close you are to her, but if what you have told me is true, then we need to explore every avenue available." He explains, leaving Rias with a less-than-thrilled expression.

* * *

Asia remains motionless upon hearing Xenovia brings up Derision Solace's claim. As a matter of fact, his claim has caused her more problems in the past two weeks. For starters, Asia isn't sleeping well, always waking up around the hours of 2 to 4 a.m., leaving the devil to stare at the ceiling until the break of morning. As Xenovia stated, Asia's has been distracted lately as she finds herself staring out the window, ignoring the lecturer and failing to respond to people initially when they attempt to grab her attention, which she would profusely apologize. She knows her friends believe her when she denies what Derision revealed; however, what bothered her more is the way Derision spoke to her for it sounded genuine—meaning he did not lie and believes she was there. As a former servant of God, she can tell when people are sincere, and she felt no malice in his claim. The more she thought about it, the melancholier she became. There are times when she can just lock herself in her room and cry her pains away, but she always managed to hold back, but that cannot be said for this moment as Asia feels her eyes becoming watery.

 _Compose yourself, Manipular…_

A still, small voice murmurs. The young devil immediately snaps out of her delusion as she hastily looks at her surroundings. However, nothing out of the ordinary stood out of the street filled with students all heading to school. What made this experience more unnerving is that fact the voice sounded as if the person was right next to her, being able to pick apart details such as the voice being male and having a deep tone, making the voice sound knowledgeable.

"Is something wrong?" Xenovia asks. Asia looks towards her friend. The expression Xenovia has is one of worry, but the worry is focused on Asia. This is enough for the blonde devil to know Xenovia did not hear the voice, despite sounding extremely audible.

"It nothing. I thought I heard something." She concludes, more so for herself than for Xenovia.

"If you say so. C'mon, we are going to be late for class." Xenovia offers as she leads the way.

"Right behind you." Asia acquiesces.

* * *

"So You finally decide to show yourself." Rias declares at the lone, cloaked individual standing several feet away. Currently, Rias, Asia, Xenovia, and Issei find themselves in an abandoned warehouse with the reason being the lone individual because he is a member of the terrorist organization known as the Khaos Brigade. Apparently, the individual wanted to lure Rias and company out to deal with them and seeing he has them right where he wants him, his plan have succeeded thus far. He is not the only member for there is another member, but the other half of Rias' peerage have gone to deal with him with Akeno leading the attack.

"Boost!" Issei's sacred gear roars as his entire body is covered in the Red Dragon Emperor's armor, followed by Xenovia holding her broad sword in a fighting stance, Rias having her Power of Destruction swirling around her. This only leaves Asia for support as she stands behind her friends—directly behind Rias to be more exact. Though incapable of using any offensive magic, it does not mean she is of no use for her Twilight Healing provide healing support in the case one of her friends becomes injured.

 _Tread carefully. His target is not only your allies…_

Asia flinches slightly as she looks around. The voice is here again, but there are no signs of anybody around except for the lone individual. Again, looking at her friends and the enemy, it clear to her they did not, or could not, hear the voice. Her curiosity is peaked, but now is not the time for she and her friends are about to engage in battle, so without alerting her allies, she whispers,

"Who are you?" No response. She already convinced herself earlier the voice was in her head, and as much as she wants to continue in believing that, she can't believe hearing the voice a second time during unstable moments is mere coincidence.

"Take this!" Rias extends her hand as her magic homes in on the cloaked individual, but her attack is too slow as the individual effortlessly dodges it to his right, losing his cloak in the process. But that is what Rias wanted as Xenovia closes to distance between them as they engage in close-quarters combat, forcing the cloaked individual to reveal his weapon, two magic swords imbedded with holy magic, effective for exterminating devils. Luckily, Xenovia is skilled enough to block his two-sword attacks.

"Xenovia, get back!" Issei yells. She pushes the two swords off her blades and jumps backwards. Meanwhile, Issei has his fist cocked back and punches forwards, releasing a bullet of energy, striking the individual as the whole area explodes up in dust.

"On your toes, everybody." Rias advises as the three slow inch forward towards the dust cloud, none of them dropping their guard. "Stay close to me Asia."

"Yes." She acquiesces, scurrying towards her crimsoned-haired leader.

 _The blue-haired devil is in danger…_

"Huh." Asia gasp, looking hastily at the dust cloud then towards Xenovia.

*WOOOOOSHHH*

"Xenovia, look out!"

A magical wave slices through the dust cloud, tearing the floor and heading towards Xenovia. Her reflexes kicking in, the blue-haired devil assumes a defensive stance with her broad sword parallel to the ground.

"GHHHHHH!" Magic energy clashes with holy sword. Xenovia struggles to stand her ground as the friction holding her in place in giving away until…

"GAHHH!" she screams as she flies, smashing through a wall and into the next room.

"Xenovia! You're going to pay for that!" Issei growls.

"BOOST!" Issei's sacred gear roars as the Red Dragon Emperor charges.

"Issei, keep him busy while Asia goes to heal Xenovia." Rias request.

"Got it. I'll make sure this douche doesn't lay a finger on you guys." Issei proclaims as the two females hurry towards their fallen comrade.

"Heh…"

"What so funny?"

"Oh… I just find your chivalry amusing. Do you honestly think you can protect those two from me?" A malevolent grin slowly curls into existence. Issei is keeping the individual at bay, but that is exactly what he wanted. Though his focus is on the individual, Issei notices something wrong with his shadow. The light source that is illuminating the abandoned warehouse is sunlight seeping through windows near the roof right behind Issei, so any shadows formed should be in front of him, but the individual's shadow is facing the wrong direction. As a matter of fact, his shadow is in between his legs. Issei looks back and is shocked to see the individual's shadow elongating towards Rias and Asia.

"Rias, Asia, look out!" he cries out. Both devils look back and witness a speeding, black shadow heading towards them. Once it got close enough, the shadow lifts itself off the ground, materializing into a large, samurai-armored warrior with a large sword already raised to the zenith.

"Watch out!" The shadow warrior swings down, striking the floor in between Asia and Rias, sending Rias flying to the left and Asia towards the right. Rias, being combat experienced, lands on both her feet, sustain minimal damage, but Asia tumbles and rolls, scraping her arms and legs and landing flat on her stomach.

"Damn you! You'll pay for that." The Red Dragon Emperor seethes.

"Don't damn me just yet." The individual parries Issei off his swords. Right as he recovered and about go in for another attack, the individual's shadow materializes to the left of Issei and smacks him away, crashing into the concrete wall but not going through it. "If you want to defeat your enemies, first you take out the healers." He proclaims, taking an offensive stance with his sword behind him before dashing at incredible speed towards the now-risen Asia.

"It's over for you, girl." None of her friends can reach her. Rias is too slow, Xenovia is injured, and Issei is recovering from the attack. With no options left, All Asia can do is shield her head with her arms, shutting her eyes to prepare for the worst.

 _Move!_

"I… I can't!" The young devil wails as her executioner advances.

"Quickdraw Slash!" the individual yells as his blades glow with a white radiance as his two swords' weight becomes that of a feather, increasing into blinding speeds.

"ASIA!" Issei screeches.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The individual stares out to the wall as his blades impale nothing but the air in front of him. He made is a priority to study each and every member of the Gremory household: king, queen, rook, knights, pawn, and bishops. Out of all of them, Asia Argento is the least-combat experience because she no offensive capabilities; she is purely healing support. Following this logic, it would make sense that her reflexes are not as conditioned as her friends like the Princess of Ruin or The Red Dragon Warrior with her tumbling about after his attack as evidence. And yet, despite the individual charging full speed at an opponent whose reflexes are not at her peak, his swords pierce nothing but the air as Asia sidesteps to the right, effortlessly the individual might add. The moment individual and Asia are right next to each other, both make eye contact with each other.

During his investigations of Asia Argento, he found her to be whole-hearted as her eyes express a vigor and kindness only known to the former nun and everybody who has contact with her. Naïve and caring, she would make friends with everybody. However, that naïve, kind demeanor is nowhere to be found on the former nun. Instead, a hardened, scrupulous glare is directed at the individual, facial features contorted into a tempered scowl. Her eyes express, what the individual could describe, a direct coldness as if nun is looking down at him, much like how a superior person would look down on those who are inferior. But there is also something else hidden in her glare. Past the glare, past the coldness lies an ancient malice and enmity hidden in the depths of her eyes the likes the individual has never seen before. If looks could kill, the individual would have already been dead. How can someone as innocent and pure as Asia Argento express such a refined malice and enmity? That kind of expression and glare are forged in the depths of time, and yet a 16-year-old is giving such an experienced look at him.

Eventually, the individual does pass her as he stops short a few feet from the wall. Immediately after stopping, he is put on the defensive as the Red Dragon Emperor lunges towards him, gathering magic and energy to finish the fight and make him pay for attacking Asia. Following right behind him is Rias, quickly approaches Asia as her back is turned.

"Asia, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Rias inquires of the blonde devil. She stands there looking at the ensuing fight between Issei and the individual before finally turning to face the crimson-haired devil.

"I think I'm fine." She reveals, smiling at Rias as to not make her worry. "But enough about me. I need to go and heal Xenovia." Asia declares, moving past Rias and towards the large whole in the wall with an urgency to her stride and demeanor, but ultimately returning to who she is.

* * *

The rhythmic drips of a water droplets echo in the large, misty bathroom as Asia sits in the bathtub filled with warm water, easing away the aches and pain after today's battle. Unfortunately, the individual and his ally who engaged Akeno and the others escaped. However, all Asia cared about was the health of her friends, and after administering first aid towards Xenovia and Issei, relief overcame her. Currently, all of her friends are downstairs, enjoying their time of relaxation. After Asia scrubbed away the accumulated filth, she is left alone to ponder on today's events. She knows she has no super strength and speed, and yet she managed to dodge the individual's attack. She should have been dead, but here she is, still alive. She remembers everything, and yet, it almost felt like she was not the one in control despite her feeling her body move at such speeds. Asia's head sinks deeper into the water as her frustration builds due to her not knowing.

 _You have much to learn, Manipular…_

She continues to keep her lower head submerged into the water as her eyes slowly open. She eventually rises one more into a sitting position where the water is at level with her lower ribs.

"Who are you?" she begins, not bothering to look around.

…

No response, typical.

"Why are you helping me?

…

"How come I am the only one who can hear you?"

 _All will come in due time, Manipular. But for now, all you need to know is you are destined for a grand purpose._

"A grand purpose?"

 _Though you may be a hybrid of human and devil, it does not change what you are destined for. You will come to learn who I am, who you are, and the gift you have been bestowed so long ago._

"Gift? What kind of gift?" Asia repeats, not sure what the voice is referring to.

 _The same another individual received. You will learn everything I know: my wisdom, my experiences, and my leadership. You may be an adolescent, but you will become the greatest Warrior this world has ever seen..._

… _ **Young Promethean**_ _…_


End file.
